We're off to see the amusment park!
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: The wonderful amusment park of Oz! Okay, not really. But Kyo DOSN'T want to go. Why? Just read and find out! It seems to me the reason is a bit AU [Oneshot]


**Autohr's note: I think it's fun to tortu...I mean, send certan characters to certan places! Whew, almost got caught there. Oh crap. I'm still typing. JUST READ! It's based off when I went to an amusement park.**

**Warnings: Language, Tohru-bashing, People throwing up from motion sickness, an AU flashback.**

* * *

How they got him there was a mystery. Everyone had an IDEA that he didn't want to go. 

"No way in hell am I going to some amusement park."

Okay, so he flat out told them. But of course, Shigure wanted to torture his editor the way the authoress likes to torture certan characters that turn into cats. Anyway, Shigure wanted to to torture her, so he agreed to ride along as Hatori drove Momiji, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo to the amusment park.

Go on, guess who didn't want to go. Three guesses.

And if you guessed Black Haru, you're wrong.

Kyo pouted in the back seat. "Why the hell did you bring me? I already told you I didn't want to go." Shigure smiled and turned around.

"Go on Kyo, it'll be fun. Now, pick you up around, when?" Shigure asked. Momiji jumped.

"Let's stay ALLLLL day!" Momiji said. "At seven, no, eight, no, eleven, no, tommrow, no--"

"I'll be back at eight later tonight. Shigure won't be coming along." Hatori said. Then they pulled out as Shigure began to whine. Kyo grumbled and followed the others in.

"OOOOH, Tohru, let's go on the rapids ride!" Momiji said. Tohru looked at the map she held.

"It's down here, let's go!" Tohru led them becuase she hed the map. It made her feel smart. FEEL smart, she's still a moron. Anyway, they got lost following Tohru and Kyo took the map (And Yuki took it from him and refused to give it back), so they wandered until they found it. "I'm sorry, it opens at noon." Momiji flapped his arm with impatiance but stayed quiet. They looked around.

"There's a rollar coater over there. Would you like to go ride that?" Momiji jumped and ran into the line. The others ran after him.

"Hey, I like you're shorts." A blonde girl said to Tohru, who was't wearing a skirt but shorts just as short. Tohru grinned.

"Thank you!" she said. Yuki and Kyo were thinking that the girl was probably in her mind bashing Tohru's perky politness. It does get on your nerves-and especially the authoress's. Anyway, the line was considerably short and they got onto the fourty-five year old rollor coaster. Momiji pulled Tohru with him, and everyone else filled the seats, so they were stuck next to each other. Yuki beat Kyo to the seat and got in first as Kyo grumbled. The lady that came around to check they were strapped in right came around and then they were given the okay and-they were off.

They two enemy cousins both tried not to yell as they whipped around corners, butMomiji and Tohru screamed their heads off-though not litrally, because that would be gross. Finally they reached the last, tallest hump in the rollar coastar. They went up, and straight, and they breatehd a sigh of reli--

WOOSH.

They plunged down into the darkness below the ground and Kyo yelped and yelled, like everyone else but Yuki, who had just yelped like Kyo, which is kind of weird when you think about it. When they climbed onto their shaky legs and off the ride, Kyo tried to say Yuki and him tied because he yelped at the same time. Poor confused Momiji and Tohru. Anyway, they continued on their way and decided to watch a Chinese acrobats show. Momiji and Tohru lead them to the front and Yuki and Kyo sat on either side of the two.

The show was, over all, impressive. Kyo wondered howthey did half the stuff and why guys would want to do the stuff they were doing, but it was a mystery to him, but he had cat-like reflexs from being a cat, so if he tried to be a Chinese acrobat he would land on his feet if he fell off the stack of 6 chairs on a table that the guy at the end was balancing on one hand on. Though, he had to admit, it would be cool to have around 10 people on one bike. As theu left, Momiji and Tohru chattered about how pretty the show was, and Yuki simply said that it was a nice show. Kyo just kept his same attitude.

Finally, the rapids ride was open and they got in line. "There's no way in hell I'm getting on that ride. Do you even SEE how wet the people getting off are?"

"Not all of them are wet, Kyo-kun, that girl over there is dry." Tohru pointed out. "And we can turn the boat so when we get to the part you can stay dry. Please come with us!"

"Fine, but if I get wet at all..." Kyo grumbled. Because the ride had just opened and the authoress dosn't want to write about standing in line, they all loaded a circular boat with twelve seats sat in six sections around it so two people could sit together and a big round metal bar ewas in the middle and a smaller circle bar to put four feet up was close to the ground. Kyo sat on the complete oppisate side as Yuki, and Tohru and Momiji sat together in between them. 7 other people came on, a guy with a girl, and a group of5 friends, three girls and two guys. The guy who had come on with only a girl was talking on his cell phone, but hung up as the guy running the ride sent them into the "river".

"I'm gonna soak you, you damn rat!" Kyo proclaimed. The girl who had to sit next to Yuki giggled as the girl on her other side said something to her. Everyone grabbed the bigger bar.

"Heeheehee, look! The first one!" the girl next to Yuki said. Kyo, whose back was facing it, truned around as they hit the rapid, water splashing up so that he got a faceful of water, as well as getting soaked. The couple was sitting on the side next to Kyo that was also tilted to the water and the guy was also soaked and the girl laughed. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...what was that about soaking me?" Yuki said. Kyo grumbled and tried to turn the boat. They went under a bridge, and right after getting out of it they hit a rapid and went under a part with a steady flow of water that landed on Kyo and the couple next to him. Tohru, Momiji, and the girl next to Yuki were hit by the rapids. Then they went around a bend, and Yuki was splashed but not soaked. Kyo was splased again and got a mouthful of the water. He hissed and spat it out. They reached the end, and everyone on the boat was at least a little wet, and Kyo was soaked.

"Damn you!" he yelled at Yuki. Tohru and Momiji were laughing, and Momiji was cheering.

"One more time! One more time!" Momiji cheered as they walked down the ramp.

"No. We're NOT going back on that ride." Kyo hissed. They then hit a midway, with games all around them. They went to the closest one, a dart throwing game. They each paid and took a turn at it. Yuki went first, and neatly popped a ballon, winning a plushie bear. Momiji won, too, and got a pair of bunny ears and put them on. Tohru missed, being the klutzy moron she is, but smiled and said it was fun. Kyo threw his dart but bairly missed the ballon. He grumbled and turned away as Yuki gave Tohru the bear. They then reached a 4D ride.

"Let's go!" Momiji said, rushing to get in line. The others followed the cheery rabbit. Again, the authoress dosn't like to write what happens in the line, but Kyo yelled at Yuki and Yuki outsmarted him, the poor little kitty. Anyway, they got to the door and the lady handed each of them 3D glasses. They watched a movie thing that said you can't ride if you get motion sickness, have ever had back and neck problems-"You're lucky I haven't caught up to you!" Kyo hissed at Yuki- are pregnant and other stuff, and to keep your seatbelt on at all times. Then they went in and got in the seats, Yuki next to Tohru and Kyo stuck next to Momiji because the seats were, once again, in pairs. Then they fastened their seatbelts and the movie started, rocking the chairs around and at one point squrting water in your face. Kyo hissed at that, but kept watching. At the end, everyone was laughing and exiting.

Then they went to a teacup thing and, by the time they got to the front of the line, someone had thrown up on it. They turned away and instead went on this ride that was this big Mexican hat that went in the air, tilted to the ground, and spun.Some weird girl was singing, "I dance, I dance, I dance around the Mexican hat!" and Kyo rolled his eyes.

They stopped for lunch, and left the park and ate at a picnic ground right outside of the grounds. they had packed hot dogs, chips, and pickles, and they-by "they" I mean the moron and Momiji-happily chattered about the rides. They went on the ridesagain and then went to a bridge and stood on it.

"Why are we standing on this damn bridge? Can't we stand over there?" Kyo compliained. Yuki shot his a glare as a boat came down the water slide right in front of them. Kyo then knew what they were doing and he thought, "Damn, I gotta ge--"

SPLASH.

Kyo was too slow. The water washed over the four and drenched all of them. Tohru and Momiji burst out laughing as Kyo shook off and stormed off the bridge. He stompped in a random direction, fuming, thinking, "That damn rat's alay tricki--"

SLAM.

Again, Kyo's thoughts were cut off my and onomonopeia. He had slammed into a guy dressed as a large cat. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called, running up to the terrified-looking cat. "Kyo-kun, what--" But kyo ran off in the other direction, remembering an incedent the last time he had come to the amusment park.

A.U. FLASHBACK! LEHGASPO!

Kyo was a six-year-old, and Kasuma was treating the young children training with him to a trip to the amusment park. He had brought Kyo, Haru, and Kagura along, and they were walking along along until Kyo ran into someone in a cat suit. The cat-suitted person turned around and waived to Kyo, and hugged him, but since it was a man who was in it, Kyo didn't change. Well, obviously, if you ran into a guy in a cat suit who waived at you then hugged you, you would be creeped out. Kyo broke free and ran in the oppisate direction.

END A.U. FLASHBACK!

They eventually caught up with the cat who had the crap scared out of him-though not litrally-and then realized it was 8 and exited the park and climbed into the car with Hatori, who was parked outside.

"Ha'ri, today wa REEAAALL fun!" Momiji, who was in the front because he was going back to the main house with Hatori, said.

"Whatever." Kyo grumbled. "I'm not going back to that damned park even if someone pays me."

* * *

**A/N: Heh, this was fun. I loved writing this. It took me a while, and I needed a reason why Kyo was so set aginst the amusment park-besides the reason Yuki was coming, but whatever. This turned out better than I thought. And I went on those rides and on the rollar coater we were sceaming "MICHEAL JACKSON!"**

**Hey, it's a swear word. I won't say it again, there are children present.**

**Yes, I decided Micheal Jackson IS a swear word. Fear.**

**And there was this "Who's glamorus grin is this?"on the top of the page. PARIS HITLON'T FACE IS NOT GLAMORUS!**


End file.
